I Love to Conduct/Transcript
Get ready! Let's go. I love to conduct. Art by... Edward Hicks. And... music by Edvard Grieg. Leo Good morning. I'm Leo. We got up really early today. Annie Before the sun. Quincy Did you ever see the sun come up? The sunrise is so beautiful. June We're going to play music to wake up the sun. Annie I'm going to sing. La-la-la, la-la-la La-la-la-la-la June I'm going to dance. Leo And I'm going to do my favourite thing in the whole world. I'm going to conduct. Annie Leo, do you have your baton? Leo I'd never go anywhere without it. Is the sun coming up? Yay, here it comes! Quincy The sun's up! Annie That was great. June Way to go, Leo! You're a really good conductor. Leo What can I tell you? I've got a great baton. Quincy Wow, listen to that, Leo. Sounds like you woke up a whole lot of animals. Annie The squirrel is waking up. June The little bird is saying good morning. Quincy Whoa, we woke up a deer. June Listen, what a pretty bird song. Do you see a bird? Where? Oh, yeah. It's a bald eagle. Quincy Bald? June Well, it's not really bald. It just looks bald, because it has white feathers on its head. Leo It's picking up sticks. June She must be building a nest. Bald eagles build enormous nests. They need lots and lots of sticks. Here, Leo, take a look. Quincy Leo, look out, that bald eagle is... Leo No, wait! That's not a stick. That's my baton! Quincy I cannot believe it. The bald eagle took Leo's baton! June Oh, no. Guys, what are we going to do? Leo loves his baton. Leo I need my baton to conduct. That's my favourite thing in the world. Quincy Don't worry, Leo, we'll help you get your baton back. Leo We've got a mission! Annie We've got to get Leo's baton. All To Rocket! We've got a mission We've got a mission Ready? Do, re Me, fa So, la Ti, do Little Einsteins! We're on our way The mission of the day Starts when we say "Rocket". Rocket! Leo will guide us Quincy right beside us Blast off into the sky We're going on a mission Start the countdown Five, four, three, two, one! Everyone to Rocket Rev it up now Leo Rocket! A bald eagle took my baton. Come on! Welcome aboard! Buckle your seat belts! All Seat belts buckled! Leo Prepare for blastoff! We're going to need a lot of power to blast off. Pat, pat, pat, pat. June is patting. Quincy's patting. Annie's patting. But we need more power! Put your hands on your lap and pat with us. Pat, pat, pat, pat. Faster! Now raise your arms as high as you can and say "blast off!" All Blast off! Hang tight, cause here we go! Yeah! This is fun! Annie We've got to find Leo's baton. Quincy Bald eagle, where'd you go? Annie We lost our baton Yes, we lost our baton Have you seen the bald eagle Who took our baton? June I see lots of birds. Ducks. Geese. Swans. But where's that bald eagle? Quincy Does that sound like the bald eagle? Yeah, I hear her. June Where's the bald eagle? There she is! Leo Rocket, follow that bald eagle. Annie She's flying over that huge mountain. June That's not just a mountain. We're in Washington. That must be Mount St Helens. Annie It's a volcano. Leo Come on, Rocket, we better get over the volcano fast, before it starts to... rumble! Quincy Uh-oh! Listen to that music. Leo It's coming from the volcano. June I think the volcano is shaking. Annie That's not good. Quincy What's that mean? Leo It says "Crescendo." It means the music's getting louder and louder... All and louder! June Oh, no! The volcano. All It's going to blow! Leo Rocket can't see where he's going. It's too cloudy! Annie What happened? Quincy We're stuck on the volcano hole. Annie Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad. Quincy Oh, Leo. I don't like the sound of that. June We need to make a plan. We need to get the volcano to be quiet. Leo Good thinking. But how? Quincy I've got it! My flute! I could play softer and softer to quiet down the volcano. Leo That's a great idea, Quincy. Are you sure you can do this? Quincy Of course I can. Playing instruments is my favourite thing to do in the whole world. Leo Come on, let's help Quincy play softer and softer. We need to tell him diminuendo. Can you say diminuendo? Good. Say diminuendo. All Diminuendo. Leo Softer. Diminuendo. Even softer. Diminuendo. Listen. Does the volcano sound softer or louder? Quincy's playing got the volcano to be quiet. All Phew! Leo Come on, Rocket, let's get out of here. Awesome, Quincy. Annie You did it! Quincy Oh, it was nothing. Thanks for helping me play diminuendo. Hey, guys, I think we got off that volcano just in time. Leo Fast, Rocket, it's going to blow! All Wow! Annie Look at that! June It's kind of beautiful. Quincy It's so loud. Leo What a crescendo! Annie What's that red stuff? June Hot melted rock. It's called lava. Quincy We made it past the volcano, but where's the bald eagle? Leo Rocket, put out your Look and Listen Scope. Annie Where did she go? Quincy I hear her! Leo Where's the bald eagle? Yeah, there she is! Quick, Rocket, zoom in! Quincy She's way ahead of us. Leo Rocket can catch up. Use your Backup Booster. Annie There she is! Quincy Straight ahead. Leo Booster, retract! Quincy Let's get that baton. June Where's she going now? Annie She's flying down into the forest. June Oh, that's California's redwood forest. It has the tallest trees in the world. Leo Rocket, down there! Follow that bald eagle! Quincy Come on! That bald eagle's getting away! Leo With my baton. June Where did she go? Do you hear her? Annie Yeah, up there! Up there! Leo Come on, guys, this way! Annie I can't hear her anymore. Quincy Um, Annie. Leo Wow! Look at all those animals. June Looks like they're having a meeting. Quincy Yeah, a big animal meeting. June There sure are a lot of animals. What animals do you see? That animal looks like he's in charge of the meeting. What animal is that? A lion, right! Quincy If he's in charge of this forest, I'll bet he knows where the bald eagle went. Leo Annie! Wait! Annie No, Leo, I can do this. Singing is my favourite thing to do in the world. We lost our baton Yes, we lost our baton Have you seen the bald eagle Who took our baton? Quincy I don't think they heard her. June Leo, she needs to sing louder. Leo Let's help Annie! Sing with us! Quincy Go on, sing loud! All We lost our baton Yes, we lost our baton Have you seen the bald eagle Who took our baton? Annie They saw the bald eagle. Thanks for singing with me. Do you know where the bald eagle went? Listen! The wolf is sending a message. Quincy The whales are answering. They've seen the bald eagle. Leo Come on, let's go get my baton! Annie Thanks, animals. June Good thing they were peaceable. Leo Buckle your seat belts. All Seat belts buckled! Leo We're going to need a lot of power to blast off. Put your hands on your lap and pat with us to the beat. Pat, pat, pat, pat. Now raise both arms and say "blast off!" All Blast off! Whales! June Orca whales! Annie They're singing. They saw the bald eagle. Quincy Yes! They saw her! Leo But where? June Do you see the bald eagle? Where is she? Annie Yes, yes, we've found her. Quincy All right! Leo My baton! My baton! Annie But where is she going? Quincy She's flying all the way across the water and way up onto that huge rock. I cannot believe it! That bald eagle took your baton all the way to the top. Leo Rocket, wait! It's not safe for you to land here. Land down there. June Look, the eagle's leaving her nest. Now we can go and get Leo's baton. Annie But how are we going to get across the water? Quincy Hey, guys, I think the whales want to help us. June I know what to do, and it's my favourite thing to do in the world. Follow me. We can dance across the water. Quincy Dance across the water? How do we do that? June We can do my super ballet leap from whale to whale. But I need you to clap the beat for me. Come on, I'll show you. I love to dance Yes, I love to dance Yes, I love, I love I love to dance Quincy She's dancing across the whales. Leo Go, June! June Come on. You can do it, too. Leo June is right, we can do this. But we need your help. Clap to the beat. Clap, clap, clap. All We love to dance Yes, we love to dance Yes, we love, we love We love to dance Yay! Leo Thanks for clapping. Quincy Thanks, whales. Nice dancing with you. Annie Come on! Leo You guys wait here. I'm going to get my baton. Annie I'm going with you. Leo No. You guys have been great, but now it's up to me. I have to get my baton. Quincy Go, Leo! June Yeah! Annie Go, Leo! Quincy He's almost to the nest. June You're doing it! Annie Yay, Leo, almost! June Keep climbing! Annie Keep going! Leo Whoa! That's a big nest. But where's my baton? Do you see my baton? Yeah, there it is! You found it! June It's too high. Oh, no! He can't reach it. Quincy Let me see! He's getting ready. He's running, and he got his baton! Leo Hurray! My baton! I got it back. Quincy Oh, look, the eagle is coming back. Leo And there are her chicks. Bald eagle, by mistake you took my baton. It's not a stick, see? OK, baton, let's do some conducting. Conduct with me. Put your hands in the air. Now move your arms to the beat of the music. Like this. I love my baton Yes, I love my baton Yes, I love, I love I love my baton Mission completion! It's time for... the curtain call. Let's clap for our team. Clap with us! Let's clap for Annie, Quincy, June... All Leo! Rocket! Leo And my baton. Clap for my baton. June Let's clap for the art. The Peaceable Kingdom by Edward Hicks. Leo And now... the moment you've all been waiting for. Let's clap really hard for the special music we heard today. Peer Gynt Suite No. 1: Morning Mood by Edvard Grieg. Annie Yay, Grieg! June You helped a lot today. Quincy Give yourself a hand. Go on, clap for yourself. June Bravo! Annie Yay for you! June Bravo! Leo See you on the next mission. Category:Season 1 Category:Season One Category:Transcript